


The Aftermath of Liquid Courage

by Dieno123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieno123/pseuds/Dieno123
Summary: What happens when a little liquid courage brings you to be willing to admit a crush? Will it burn up in flames or will you unlock a happily ever after? (I suck at summaries sooo)





	The Aftermath of Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from the POV of my main character, a female Ravenclaw. I did take some liberties such as assuming that Head Girl gets her own room (and by extension Head Boy) along with a few other things so I'm sorry. Also I kind of write with different characters having different sexualities and so I do try.   
> If people like I can list what I write them with.

“M/C wait!” Ben yells after Charms class. You turn to look at Ben, now who in your 7th year at Hogwarts had grown and begun to show more bravery like a true Gryffindor. You suppose him helping you find all the Cursed Vaults and finding Jacob helped. Though being fair, Ben had stayed behind with Rowan for the most part and did research.

“I don’t know if Rowan told you, but she and I are going to a party tonight. You should come!” Ben said, trying to act casual. 

“Oh, is Charlie going to be there?” you say rolling your eyes. Ever since Ben and Rowan got together in the beginning of 6th year, they had been less than subtle trying to find you a boyfriend. 

Ben sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. Charlie was the newest hope they had for finding someone who wasn’t either terrified of you or after your fame. Unfortunately for them, Charlie was not your type. Something about the fact you were not a dragon made you think Charlie was not into you either.

“Ben tell you what, I will go but no trying to set me up! I’m a grown girl,” you sighed. “I guess it will give me an excuse to wear that new dress I bought the last time I was out anyways”.   
Ben smiled and dashed off to go find Rowan. You smiled staring after him lost in thought as you wonder to your next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

You and Barnaby stood around little Newt, the Bowtruckle. You had a big appreciation for the little guy after finding him his perfect home all those years ago and try to spend any free time with him possible. Little Newt also seemed to bond with you, as you were the only one other than Barnaby allowed to touch his tree. Barnaby was actually surprisingly good with the animals, once he got over his idea of trying to duel all the time.

“So uh, you going to the Party tonight?” Barnaby asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.   
Looking over over at Barnaby you roll your eyes. Barnaby had grown more muscular over the years probably from helping set up homes for creatures along with moving physically moving them. He had also grown taller, becoming the tallest among your group.

“Yes, Ben is making me come. Something about being afraid I’m doing to die alone even though I’ve easily have met anyone I would have interest in by now,” you said smirking. 

Barnaby nodded smiling. You and Barnaby had been close for a long time, going on dates, kissing, all that stuff. The two of you just never dated and the romance began to drift. Barnaby was actually one of the few people who knew your current crush.

“So are you going to make a move on you know who tonight? She is single,” Barnaby winked.

Ah yes, so the famous Penny Haywood was single still. Your super close, super pretty friend. She was Hogwarts resident Potion’s Queen, Gossip Connoisseur, and the current main heartbreaker of the school. She had for a long time had a thing with Andre starting beginning of 5th year and ending midway through 6th year. After that she went on a short string of relationships with different boys and girls before deciding she was done dating and began to just focus on getting a good Apprenticeship after Hogwarts. Currently most of the school either wanted to be her or date her and you found it infuriating.

“Barnaby, you know me. I’m going to dance to a few songs, drink butterbeer in the corner, and duck out once the first idiot tries to hit on this famous Curse Breaker,” rolling your eyes, you notice Charlie has finally made it to class. “Took you long enough Charlie!”

Charlie came jogging up, “Sorry I was reading about dragons and got distracted, has Kettleburn started class yet?” 

“No,” you sigh sarcastically, “he decided we should wait for the great Charlie Weasley”. Since there was only a few of students in this 7th year class it came to no real surprise that Kettleburn would wait. The other three students were studying and with the arrival of Charlie class was set to begin.

 

You threw on your stuff into your trunk once you got home. Thumping onto the bed you sigh as all the stress finally leaves your body. Kettleburn decided that it was a perfect day to throw some dangerous creatures at everyone since everyone knew your plan of being a Curse Breaker and the rest of the class wanted to work with creatures. Needless to say Charlie and Barnaby thought it was the perfect time to test if you could survive everything and threw you in as the first victim. You close your eyes when.

“M/C open up!” you heard Rowan shout. You sighed rolling over and out of your bed. Being head girl had benefits like your own room, but you missed the fact you shared a room with Rowan and Tulip. You never had to get up to let them in. 

Rowan strolled in after you let her in. Her hair was up for once, and she was wearing her party outfit with her heels in her hand. Funny, Rowan never seemed to grow in height after your 4th year which was funny because she was the tallest for so long. Ben didn’t seem to mind and you enjoyed making fun of her height.

“M/C get dressed! The party is starting soon and we still have to to meet up with everyone,” Rowan said as she began to dig through your closet. She pulled out the dress you had bought the last time the two of you went shopping. 

It was a blue mini dress with no back. It partially showed off your scar on your right side ribs you had gotten from one of the vaults which you had pride in. The lady at the store had suggest a charm to cover it but you refused. You had gotten it protecting your friends, why not be proud? 

Rowan whistled as you came out after changing. “Now to do some makeup and fix your hair,” Rowan gleefully jumped to drag you to the Ravenclaw bathroom where Tulip was waiting.

“Uh guys enough is enough” you coughed after setting power had gotten into your nose for what felt like the millionth time. Between Rowan discovering Muggle makeup and Tulip loving to do new experiments you began to regret agreeing to come over.

Tulip and Rowan took a step back and whistled. “Damn girl look in the mirror, if I didn’t love Ben so much he might have some competition,” Rowan winked as she held up a mirror.

Your eyes widened slightly as you looked. “Good right?” asked Tulip.

Your eyes were lined black eyeliner with what Rowan insisted the muggles called a cat eye, and your eye brows were “on fleek” as Rowan would describe them. Your brown freckles stood out against your pale skin, making your white hair pop even more. Ever since the first ice vault, your hair turned bright white and you kept it short. A dark red lipstick stood out against your pale skin and to finish it, you had a silver necklace on.

“Well ladies let’s go meet up with Ben and Charlie! Penny and Tonks told me that they will meet us there along with the rest of the gang,” Rowan said jumping around. You rolled your eyes when her back was turned. Tulip rolled her eyes and smirked at you, it seemed like everyone knew about Ben and Rowan’s hope to set you up with Charlie.

Charlie and Ben were standing outside of their common room. Ben ran up to Rowan kissing her, and the couple began like they hadn’t seen eachother in weeks, let alone hours. Charlie chuckled and walk up to you.

“Shall we entertain these two for the night?” Charlie whispered in your ear, taking your arm.

You blushed and the five of you began to walk towards the party. Tulip began to dramatically sigh and complain about being the 5th wheel, but everyone knew that she was joking. Tulip was more interested in inventing and pranks than any person. 

Your group finally reached the party and after telling the password was ushered in. A muggle-born had organized it and so muggle music was blasting. Drinks were flowing as it was Friday night and luckily mid terms had just passed. It was time for everyone to let loose.

Letting go of Charlie and grabbing a few shots of fire whiskey for the group before you wander over to where the group had organized. Andre, Tonks, Barnaby, and Penny were in a circle talking and the group expanded when everyone else arrived. Everyone began to grab shots who wanted them Barnaby winked and made a joke as he grabbed his shot. Tonks winked and whistled at you, shouting over the that you best save her a dance. Penny raised her eye brows as you walked up, and you could tell she was checking you out.   
“To finals!” you said, raising your shot glass. Everyone else joined and with that everyone threw back their shots. Quickly together the group took more shots, all except for Ben and Rowan who stopped after two saying that someone needed to stay sober and responsible. 

Penny and Andre quickly began to make their way over to the dance floor, and began to dance with each other and slowly the other group members began to join. Soon it was just you and Tonks. You could not hide your scowl as you noticed Andre dancing more closely with Penny than you would have liked.

“Um M/C, I didn’t know you were a Metamorphous. I thought I was the only one here that could turn green,” Tonks said smirking. “Jealous much?”

You turned sighing, “I should not be but I am. I just can’t see her having feelings for more than friendship for me. I’m happy for her”.

“Oh please, she was totally checking you out. Anyone can see the eyes you two have been giving each other for months now. Trust me and follow my lead,” Tonks said as she grabbed and dragged you to the dance floor.

Tonks led you to an empty area of the dance floor close to the group. As a new song came on she began to grind on you, and with the fire whiskey hitting you you began to dance as well. Running your hands on her side, you began to realize as you looked over that Penny was staring and looking very unhappy. 

“You might be right,” you whispered into Tonk’s ear.

“Might be? When am I not? Heads up Penny 8’o clock,” Tonks responded as she saw a jealous Penny making her way over.

“Mind if I cut in?” Penny asked. She was wearing a yellow tube top and a black mini skirt, with her hair in her normal fashion. She barely even waited for Tonks to move before she began to dance, dangerously close to you. Time flew by as the two of you began to dance with your friends placing bets in the corner of how soon something was going to happen between the two of you. 

Penny at one point leaned in so close you could smell her breathe as you were facing each other. You jumped back and stuttered, “Uh I need a drink,” and raced over to where the drinks were.

Penny followed and the two of you each grabbed another shot of fireball. You clinked your glasses together before throwing them back. Unfortunately for you, some missed your mouth and started to drip down your chin. Before you could even react, Penny stood on her tip toes, wiped the excess with her thumb, her hand holding your face. 

“Um um thank you?” you stuttered. Penny was dangerously close; you could smell the fire from her being over a cauldron along with what smelled like lavender. You breathed deeply and before you really thought about the consequences you pressed your lips firmly against hers.

Penny’s grip on your face tightened, pulling you closer. She began to nibble on your bottom lip and you could feel yourself getting pulled further and further into the kiss. Suddenly, you got pushed as someone who had one too many tripped and fell into you. You quickly pulled away and realizing what just happened began to panic. You threw one horrified look to Penny who looked confused before running out of the party all the way to your room. 

You threw yourself into your bed, and as you began to fall asleep in a drunken stupor a single thought escaped you, “What the fuck just happened?”


End file.
